


A leap of faith

by alisa_hua



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Ships are mainly based on Wanna One GO S1, panwink is the main ship but the others are still relevant to the story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisa_hua/pseuds/alisa_hua
Summary: Being an assassin was never easy. The risks of getting caught and the probability of losing your own life is scary.Being in a group of well known assassins felt like the risks were less possible. You had each other to look out for, everyone with different skills and backgrounds.But the life of an assassin, solo or as a group, never came easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new AU when I hadn't finished the others. Why am I like this? Lmaooo 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. There aren't much gore in the first chapter yet but the following ones, possibly.

“This mission isn’t worth the money”

“I mean, 20million won for a kidnapping? Not so bad,”

“Should’ve asked for 50million. Have you seen the guy we’re assigned to? He’s freaking huge, Daniel’s the only one who can take this guy down,”

“I’m not sure what you’re expecting me to say?”

“Damn it, JiHoon, WooJin, Shut up!” JaeHwan’s yell vibrated through their inner monitors. The 99 liners let out a bored sigh and waited for their next instructions.

The two sat calmly at the corner of the restaurant, away from everyone else’s eye sight. The place was packed, customers came and left every half hour. WooJin thought it’s absurd that they even need to hid in the corner when the disguises they had on made them undistinguishable, thanks to DaeHwi’s make-up skills.

“I think I see him,” SungWoon’s alerted before plastering a smile and escorted the couple making their way to a reserved seat in the middle.

Kim Da Eun, a well-known young lady from one of Korea’s well known modelling company. They had to admit, she was beautiful, long brown hair, pale white skin and very slim. But she wasn’t their target.

Bae Sang Hyun, the heir to a trading company in Gangnam. His father had announced to the public that his eldest son would take over the company in two years.

They hadn’t received much detail as to why their client wanted them to bring this person to a warehouse a few miles out of town. But they were never ones to ask when they could always find the answers themselves.

“We need to hurry up, I have an 8am class tomorrow,” JinYoung says, the others humming in understanding their teammates tiredness.

Prior to the current situation, the eleven had been assigned to murder a low ground gang. It wasn’t difficult but having six members facing head on combat against fifty people wasn’t listed on their top preferred work. JinYoung, being the person who played a big part in managing everyone’s weapons, looked dead and complained about wanting to go back to headquarters. Obviously not possible in their line of work.

It’s been five years since everyone has gotten together, they’ve somehow managed to make everything work out, despite their difference in personality and fighting style. Their current leader, Jisung, brought them together that summer night. Though JiHoon would argue that the eldest had kidnapped them rather than inviting everyone to discuss, he never complained.

“JiHoon, I learned a new fighting style,” WooJin grinned but before he could demonstrate a ridiculous move that would have himself injured again, SeongWu let out a cough before the bar. JiHoon peeked behind his same age friend and saw the elder eyeing their target, who was getting up to leave.

“KuanLin, DaeHwi, on standby,” SungWoon orders, earning a ‘yes, sir’ from the two youngest.

JiHoon swiftly made his way out the through the back door, grabbing his SOG knives, WooJin following suit, brace knuckles steady.

“Turn left at the fifth junction. They parked their car at a narrow street behind an accessory shop,” JaeHwan stated, the sound of his typing “All CCTVs, halted. Police radio, disrupted. Traffic lights, alternated. You’ve got five minutes.”

They dashed towards the car as they see the couple a few feet away. A bullet shot right between their target, going straight through the car’s front window, followed by a “Crap,” by DaeHwi in the inner ear.

Sang Hyun turned around, eyes then locked with JiHoon’s, who looked at the guy with a bored expression.

The fear the heir held in his eyes were evident but he still charged forward, Da Eun screamed in fear behind them. With his fist a few seconds away from JiHoon’s abdomen, the young assassin stepped aside.

Caught by surprise Sang Hyun was unable to react when WooJin’s equipped first lands in the middle of his face, making him scream in agony. But WooJin’s always been the sadist of the group so he didn’t stop until his partner kicked him away.

“Listen man, we’re just trying to do our job here. So, if you’d stop trying to be dramatic, this could’ve all been over 30 seconds ago,” JiHoon grimaced at the bloodied face, surely WooJin broke something.

Daniel and SeongWu turned the corner with a McLaren F1. The younger of the two skipped towards the target with a bright smile, “Excuse me,” he said before knocking the guy out cold and proceeded to carry his body towards the back seat after shooting both his legs.

“Where are you taking him?” The four turn their attention to the model who was weak on the floor, make up ruined from tears. She trembled as she tried to get back up on her legs, one hand in her purse. JiHoon smiled, noticing the P92 gun the woman was gripping.

He turned around with the others already in the car, ignoring the wailing behind him. He looked up to the top floor of a building located a few meters away with a sweet smile.

“Linlin,” was the only command he needed. A bullet from an AWM went straight through the female’s chest and then a few others to the car’s engine, making the vehicle explode.

It took the members over an hour drive to the location their client sent to them. Other than a few cars parked outside, the place was basically deserted.

JiSung and JinYoung could be seen waiting for them. The eldest was the first to notice his other member’s arrival, he smiled and ushered them to hurry up, Daniel carried the body by the back of his collar who kept struggling to get away.

“Finally!” the lights turned on, revealing a young girl surrounded by numerous body guards. JiHoon could tell that they were well trained but still lacked something that his group had.

The little girl, who couldn’t be any older than a late teenager, made her way to the victim and grinned when their eyes met. “Thank you for bringing him here for me. Now I just need another favor,” she turned to JiSung.

“As long as you’re paying us with the worth of the work, sure,” he said casually, as if it were a simple trade of lunch between kids. There’s sinister in glint of her eyes but they knew what it held.

“Of course, it’s simple,” she looked down towards the man “Kill him.”

“And the pay?”

“20 million in addition to the 20 million I’ve agreed before,” her statement made WooJin scoff in disbelief. “Is there a problem?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You really think a murder would be the same price as a kidnapping? Even the kidnapping was already cheap. You gotta offer us more, princess,” unsurprisingly the pet name set her off.

She grabbed one of the guard’s guns and pointed it towards him. A determined glow but nothing that could make the members quiver. Her actions were then mimicked by the rest of the guards, two on each assassin.

“You know what I’m going to do?” She starts with a smile, “I’m going to- “

“We don’t care,” JiHoon sighed. They were wasting precious time, “MinHyun hyung, any time now.”

A millisecond later, the gun that she held burst into flames causing her hand to bleed and skin peeled off. Her guards’ guns, however, had cause an electric shock through their entire bodies, the intensity extremely high enough to cause neurological damage. The girl screamed in agony on the floor, wailing her heart out. WooJin kicked the brunt gun away and crouched down to her eye level.

“Listen kid, you’re probably like seventeen. It was really dumb of you to hire a group like us to get rid of your brother,” he sighed, “Now you’re going to lose your own life.”

As the six made their way back to the vehicle, SeongWu stopped when there was a strong grip on his leg. He turned to see their original target.

“Please, please don’t kill my sister. Take me instead, just don’t kill her please,” he cried.

But he stopped breathing when a smile appeared on the assassin’s face, ”Who said anything about leaving you alive? You can’t possibly be that dense.”

When the members travelled a safe far distance, the warehouse exploded. The dark smoke painted the sky with raging flames lighting up the deserted road.

They’re greeted back home with the smell of bulgogi and hottoeks, SungWoon happily setting up the table for the members who had just came home. Daniel, WooJin and SeongWu aggressively fought over the food displayed. JinYoung, on the other hand, crashed the moment he saw the couch in the living room.

“Welcome back! Did the new explosion work?” JaeHwan head popped out from his room, headset still on.

“Of course they work, what do you take me for?” MinHyun knocked the younger’s head with a chemistry book that he held.

JiHoon approached DaeHwi’s room, hoping the younger was still awake as he needed help to remove the makeup. Unfortunately, he had already been in deep sleep, hugging his plush toy tightly with his AKM placed next to his bed.

“Hyung?” JiHoon smiled at the sound of his favourite person calling out for him. Behind him stood their tall sniper, a glass of milk in one hand and his phone in the other, “Want some help?”

KuanLin might not be the best at disguises and makeup but he wasn’t that far off from what DaeHwi and SungWoon were capable of.

They sat in the middle of the living room floor, no one had bothered to move JinYoung into his own room. The youngest took off JiHoon’s makeup step by step, making sure he wasn’t harming his hyung’s sensitive skin.

When he was removing the foundation, JiHoon couldn’t help but admire the younger’s facial features. KuanLin had the brightest eyes, plump pink lips, flawless milky white skin, neatly shaped eyebrows and a nose that complimented all of his features.

“Done!” the sniper gleamed, “You worked really hard today, hyung. I’m proud of you.”

“You worked hard today too LinLin,” JiHoon coos, patting the younger’s head.

It was weird at first for all of them, being able to conduct multiple murders but coming home as if they had just finished working at a café. Most of them felt like they couldn’t do it at first, but JiSung had helped them through everything. Some continuing to live a double life while others chose to pursue their assassination and give up their usual life, mainly MinHyun, JaeHwan, DaeHwi and KuanLin.

The two were enjoying their moment together, laughing about random things and JiHoon telling the other what goes on in life when they’re not on a mission. He would always listen intently to whatever the older was saying, understanding everything and storing them into his memory.

Their moment was interrupted by a spam of text messages from KuanLin’s phone, before JiHoon could even peek at the ID, the other had already grabbed it and ran to his room. The sound of the door lock echoed throughout the house.

“He’s been like that a lot recently,” JaeHwan said as he exited his room. The door was wide open, revealing numerous computers hung on the wall, codes and numbers to something JiHoon never bothered learning about.

“Should we check up on him?” JiHoon asked, the concern evident on his face but JaeHwan only offered a shrug, “I tried to but he didn’t budge, just stared at me like I was some sort of alien. You can try though, I mean, he does mainly only respond to you when we’re not on a mission.”

But JiHoon never confront KuanLin.

And maybe he should have.

A few days later they received another mission, this time they were requested to break into a private meeting and murder everyone. When asked for payment, the client offered 100million won.

“Exit 4 blocked, exit 10 blocked, entrance 2 open. CCTVs, halted. Police radio, disrupted. Elevators, dysfunction. Direct combat team, you have twenty minutes,” JaeHwan informed.

WooJin, JiHoon, Daniel and SeongWu entered the door and began their mission. The sound of grunts from punches WooJin threw, gun trigger sounds echoed as Daniel shot and reloaded his guns, SeongWu’s and JiHoon’s swift movement of knives stabbed and slit the men.

What they did expect though was two of the men to fight back, pinning JiHoon’s knife directly at his abdomen. Behind the man’s head, he could see the abandoned building the snipers were assigned to stay on standby in case of emergencies.

“Lin!” JiHoon screamed, expecting the youngest to shoot the man.

But the bullet never came from the younger’s usual AWM, instead fired by DaeHwi’s AKM which was located a few floors below where KuanLin was assigned. It hit the man through the head and missed JiHoon by a few millimeters.

“KuanLin, what the hell?!” SungWoon shouted but never came a response. The others tried to call out for their youngest sniper but KuanLin never responded, which was unnatural. He might have been quiet but he’d always respond to commands on missions.

“DaeHwi go check up on him,” JiSung commanded, with a ‘yes, sir’ in response before his inner ear turned off.

Daniel shot the last man and the members rushed their way back to vehicle, the sound of police sirens approached.

SeongWu drifted dangerously through the city, JaeHwan did his best to stall the police and turned the traffic lights into confusing patterns, letting the members go faster and having multiple car accidents to stall the police.

“OH MY GOD!” DaeHwi’s scream shocked and gained the attention of the others, panic and fear in their blood.

“DaeHwi? Daehwi, what happened?” JaeHwan asked as calmly as he could but the younger didn’t stop hyperventilating.

“Daehwi, we understand you’re in panic but we need to know what happened. Where’s KuanLin?” JiSung attempted to soothe the other.

“HYUNG. JAEHWAN HYUNG, SEND EUI WOONG. SEND HYUN SEOP. ANYONE FROM OUR MEDICAL ALIANCE. KUANLIN’S SHOT. OH MY GOD! KUANLIN WAKE UP!” DaeHwi screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. 
> 
> To be honest, I wasn't (still am not) sure if this fanfic is good enough. 
> 
> \- PanWink is the main pairing for this fanfic but other ships are still mentioned and relevant to the story plot-

_“This place is a lot cleaner than I expected it to be,” Daniel stated, as he kicked away a pillow located on the floor._

_JiHoon followed behind, still a little suspicious of the place. They each received a letter a few days before, it requested for the two to gather at an oversized mansion._

_Surprisingly the place was undetected through the gps, which raised the younger’s concern._

_“Come on, Ji. Don’t look so stressed,” the red hair smiled, making himself at home on the couch, “We were invited! Why would they harm us if they invited us?”_

_He wanted to disagree but for the sake of peace, he just nodded along to his cousin’s words._

_“They might not,” a voice whispered behind JiHoon “But I will,” the sound of a gun being unlocked echoed the room._

_In an instant, Daniel held out his own weapon. Which made the opponent laugh hysterically._

_“You have got to be kidding me? An R45, really? If you’re really going to fight me, then” the sound of another gun, “try harder.”_

_JiHoon might not be the smartest person but he could tell that it was borderline dangerous to take out his knife in their situation._

_“WOAH THERE!” a black haired man, who smiled a little too happily, poked the gun whilder’s neck “No fighting in the dorms,” he sung._

_The sound of a body falling on the wooden floor could be heard. JiHoon took a deep breath and looked up to his relative._

_But just as he tried, he felt his body going limp and half a second later he was lying on the floor, unable to move. He heard another thump, possibly Daniel._

_“You’ve only been here for less than five minutes and you’re already fighting. Honestly, if it wasn’t JiSung hyung’s or JaeHwan’s orders, I would’ve ripped your arms off by now,” the man sighed._

_A few footsteps and there suddenly there’s a smiling man lying down with JiHoon, “Now, if I reconnect your nerves, do you promise to behave? Blink once for yes, blink twice to die.”_

_It’s official, whoever invited them is insane. But he still needed to know what’s happening and who these people are, so JiHoon focused on blinking once._

_A few shuffling later, everyone was able to move freely, or as freely as they could despite the fact that the man had tied them up to the couch. Jihoon sighed in frustration, he knew following Daniel was a horrible idea. The elder always managed to get himself into trouble, somehow dragging JiHoon along._

_He turned around when a door squeaked open, revealing a tall pale male. Their eyes met and JiHoon could see the nervousness flooding the other’s eyes, tears were forming. Another door opened, this time a smaller male came out, though small in figure, he looked a lot more dangerous than the previous one._

_“KuanLin?” the black haired man called out, tearing the taller’s gaze away from JiHoon. “It’s okay, they’re just guys JiSung hyung called over.”_

_KuanLin still looked like he was about to cry, his body trembled as he clung to the smallest male’s shoulders. They walked towards the other, who was sitting on the floor staring at JiHoon._

_Once they arrived, KuanLin sat behind him, attempting to hide from their sight._

_“So, SeongWu hyung, these are the new recruits?”_

_“DaeHwi, be nice. Call them our new members, this isn’t some military,” SeongWu smiled while DaeHwi remained unfazed._

_JiHoon didn’t realize how many hours passed as he watched SeongWu cradle KuanLin in his lap and DaeHwi conversing with the other guy who was tied up beside JiHoon. But when the door pin opened and three other men were welcomed, it set some relief down his body._

_“Oh, why are they tied up?” a blonde man questioned, the whole group now sat on the floor in front of them._

_As SeongWu explained what happened while they were gone, one of the members excused himself for a few minutes before coming back with another guy who held three packed folders._

_He skimmed through them before clearing his throat, “Kang Daniel, Park JiHoon and Bae JinYoung. Quite talented I must say, though you guys are way below average when compared to us. However, that’s nothing some training won’t help. Fairly good grades and decent reputation. Though it seems that JinYoung has some attitude problems and Daniel has been caught into several fights before,” he signed “I’ll just erase that from the data system. Within seconds all your records will be as clean as MinHyun hyung’s room.”_

_“Now, I’m Kim JaeHwan and my teammates here are Wanna One. I’m sure you’ve heard of us,” he looked around._

_“So what if I have? You’re going to force us to join your little group?” JinYoung growled. JaeHwan glanced at the boy before resting his chin on his knees._

_“We don’t force people to join. You’re free to walk out of his place if you don’t see yourself working with us. However, we can’t assure you that your corpse won’t be found days from now,” he explained._

_JiHoon took a second to analyze all the members. All of them had angelic visuals but the craving of murder in their eyes was unmistakable._

_KuanLin was radiating with wrath._

_“So what’s the offer?” Daniel asked, which gained everyone’s attention, “I mean, if we join you, then you should persuade us in some way, right? So any offers?”_

_A prideful smile creeped up JaeHwan’s face, “Oh, we have an offer you boys won’t refuse.”_

“Hey, JiHoon, wake up,” SungWoon’s patted the younger’s head.

The younger groaned in exhauntion, rubbing his eyes as the memory of the previous day came running back.

“Where’s KuanLin?” he grabbed SungWoon’s shoulder, hard enough to bruise but the older kept a straight face.

“Eui Woong and Hyeong Seop are still treating him. They’ll be done soon, hopefully,” the last word was meant to be a whisper but JiHoon’s always had one of the more observant ones among the members.

He stormed out of the room and dashed to the top floor where most of their medical assistance was usually held.

The brunette was about to storm through the surgery room door before he was tackled onto the floor by SeongWu.

“I need to see him!” JiHoon struggled as more of the members attempted to hold him down.

“You collapsed the second you heard he got shot. You really want us to believe you’ll be okay actually seeing him in that state?” the eldest member argued.

“JiHoon, come on,” Daniel groaned when a hard punch landed on his face “KuanLin wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

Instantly, JiHoon stopped struggling. He sound of his pants could be heard throughout the hall. The members looked at each other, questioning whether its safe to let him go.

“I need to get to school, just let me go,” JiHoon sighed. No matter how frustrated he felt, their youngest member would disapprove of his current actions.

With a quick shower and change of clothes, JiHoon, WooJin and JinYoung waited for SeongWu in the car.

“You going to be okay?” JinYoung asked from the back seat. He nudged WooJin, asking the older to help cheer up the mood.

“Come on, JiHoon. You know how strong KuanLin is. He’ll be alright. You can take him to more dates when he recovers and finally ask him to be officially yours!” WooJin cheered.

But JiHoon only hummed. Too lost in worry and concern in his mind.

“Let’s go!” SeongWu cheered and started the engine. The younger members could only sigh as their self proclaimed ‘father’ made his usual jokes on their way.

Normally JiHoon would help entertain his jokes, probably laugh along or add some witty remarks. But today wasn’t the time.

The weather was bright which only mocked JiHoon’s thoughts. He took a deep breath but stopped half way through.

“Stop the car,” panic rushed through him. The other members stared in confusion.

“JiHoon, what are you-”

“HYUNG STOP THE CAR. GET OUT,” JiHoon screamed, cutting off SeongWu’s question.

The four members quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and slammed open their doors.

A suddenly rage of fire engulfs their car, the fumes tainted the air.

The members glanced at each other in confusion. No member was allowed to touch each other’s belongings. It was one of the rules JiSung had implemented to assure each other’s respect of privacy.

The car belonged to Daniel and SeongWu. Though neither of them had touched the car since yesterday’s incident.

Plus, there was no way either of them would do such a thing to their own vehicle. Both of them had to save up four mission’s worth in order to purchase it.

“We need to report this to JaeHwan and JiSung. I’m calling MinHyun hyung to pick us up,” SeongWu shivered.

JiHoon looked down and gasped upon noticing the brunt skin on the elder's hand. Just as he’s about to ask if he was okay, the taller lost consciousness.

“Call, JiSung hyung. Now.” JiHoon ordered as calmly he could. With SeongWu down, he was in charge.

While the two younger members rushed to inform their leader, JiHoon cradled the unconscious member in his lap.

  


“How did this happen?” Daniel sneered when the medical doors closed. All of them, excluding KuanLin, MinHyun and SeongWu, had gathered at their meeting room under the mansion.

EuiWoong and Hyeong Seop were still in the middle of aiding their youngest member so JiSung called over RenJun and Jaemin to help with SeongWu.

As JiHoon explained to his cousin the proceed that lead up to the situation, Daniel’s face grew in uncertainty. They weren’t exactly the best assassins in the country but they were reputable enough to had scare away most of the lower class.

After the hours slipped through, both pairs exited the medical area with MinHyun following behind, eyes determined with what they had done.

“KuanLin’s surgery went well,” Eui Woong stated.

“There wasn’t any major procedure that needed to be done on SeongWu hyung, just let him rest for now,” Jaemin continued.

The members sigh in relief, thankful that nothing serious happened to their members. Daniel, however, only eyed the four medics. He knew there was more to it and he wasn’t wrong when RenJun cleared his throat.

Everyone in the room turned silent, paying close attention if there was anything important that they needed to know about the injured member’s recoveries.

“I have to say that KuanLin is considered lucky,” Hyeong Seop glanced at JiHoon, “If that bullet had shot him a little higher, it could have gone right through his heart and he would have been dead before DaeHwi found him.”

“There’s nothing specifically suspicious about the incident when considering your line of work… Well, that’s what we initially thought before we realised the bullet was covered in poison.”

JaeMin signaled MinHyun to elaborate. The elder walked towards the wall where a keyboard was displayed.

A pad opened and scanned his fingertip, “ _Clear”,_ it beeps in a monotone voice. He swiftly typed out a code which later displayed a holograph of both KuanLin and SeongWu in front of everyone with their completed analysis on the side bar.

“It seemed like the person had hoped that if the bullet didn’t manage to kill KuanLin, the poison would take over its job. Which happened to be the same case as SeongWu. According to what you told me you smelled leaking fuel before the car exploded, correct?”

To which JiHoon hesitantly nodded.

“I inspected the car after JinYoung brought it back. I did find where the leak started but that wasn’t all. There was a small dispenser located behind the air condition,” MinHyun slipped out a small bottle, “From what it seems, the second you guys started unlocking your seatbelts, the dispenser started spraying.”

“That doesn’t explain why only SeongWu hyung was the one that got affected,” Daniel fought back.

“It does when you think about,” JiSung called out, “SeongWu’s the only one who unlocks the seat belt before opening the door. So it’s safe to say that JiHoon, WooJin and JinYoung were able to escape unharmed because their door was already open, they just needed to unlock then rush out. SeongWu on the other hand, unlocked the belt first, which held him back a few seconds and exposed him to the poison.”

“The driver’s door was also faulty from what I remember,” Daniel muttered. SeongWu had complained about the car door being hard to open but the younger kept postponing their maintenance. 

_“We really need to fix this,” SeongWu pulled the car door but it was still stuck. Daniel only laughed at the visual of his boyfriend’s frustrated glare._

_“And we will. Later,” Daniel slung his arm around the black hair man._

_“You said that last month. I’m being serious here,”_

_“Alright, alright. But I’m busy this week. I have a test coming up and JiSung hyung assigned me to a new mission to work with DaeHwi. We’ll do it next month, promise,”_

“Daniel, this isn’t your fault. No one saw this coming,” JiSung comforted.

“Though you should have fixed that car,” JaeHwan muttered to himself, earning a jab from JiSung who whispered for him to shut up.

There was a tense silence, no one knew what to do or say at that moment. Should they ask if it was okay to see the members? Should they just go back to their rooms and wait for orders?

JiHoon was about to turn back to his room. “Hey, JiHoon hyung. You can visit your boyfriend if you want, he’s awake and we’re done running tests for today,” Eui Woong teased.

Everyone made their way back to their rooms, excluding Daniel and JiHoon who decided to go accompany the injured members.

Though he didn’t have JaeHwan, MinHyun or KuanLin’s detailed hearing, he managed to pick up some of the conversation the medics had with the group’s chemist.

_“MinHyun hyung, the poison we found. I don’t think it’s just a coincidence,”_

_“I don’t mean to scare you hyung but RenJun has a point. That poison, isn’t it the exact same one that -”_

_“Not here. Let’s discuss this in my lab”_

The room KuanLin was in shined little dark, the sun was setting and Jihoon assumed that the two medics didn’t turn on the light before leaving. Knowing KuanLin, he probably didn’t turn on the lights on purpose.

But as a sniper, JiHoon knew the younger needed to keep his sight perfect, so he switched it on, which made the younger groan.

Only for a second thought because when JiHoon began to greet him, KuanLin was hidden under the blanket.

JiHoon took a seat located beside the bed and waited for the taller to come out. The beeping sounds on the monitor occupied the room, the white paint making the room feel a little uncomfortable.

“KuanLin, it’s just me,” he whispered, hopeful to not scare the boy. The blanket slipped a little, revealing two big bright eyes.

“Sorry hyung, just, you know,” KuanLin sighed. _He’s always been like that_ , JiHoon thought, _I should probably help him out a little more._

“I was really scared, hyung,” his grip tightened on the blanket “It was so sudden. One second I was following your guide but then I heard a gunshot… and I just blacked out. When I woke up, Eui Woong and HyeongSeop filled me in.”

“I’m sorry for causing trouble. I should’ve been more cautious,”

“You weren’t causing trouble and stop crying,” JiHoon smiled sweetly seeing the realization fall on KuanLin’s face. He grabbed the Taiwanese’s slim wrist, knowing he would use his sleeves, or lack off since he’s wearing a hospital gown, to wipe it off.

“Honestly, stop saying that,” he whipped away the tears with a handkerchief that had an embroidered chick on it, “Listen, what happened in your past is irrelevant to who you are now, okay? You’ve gotten a lot stronger since you left that place and you’ll grow more.”

The hesitation in the sniper’s eyes only broke JiHoon’s heart even more. So, he did the only thing he’s done multiple times before when the other wouldn’t stop worrying.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. It’s been a long two days. Whatever’s still on your mind, we can discuss that when we wake up,” JiHoon tucked himself beside KuanLin.

The taller was still a little hesitant but eventually gave up and rested his head on his hyung’s chest. JiHoon might be smaller but KuanLin’s always felt the safest around him.

/ _Kiss Kiss fall in Love/_

JiHoon reached over for his phone. A loud gasp escaped his mouth when he saw a tall figure staring down at him.

“You’re an adult assassin and you have THAT as your ringtone?” Daniel baffled. JiHoon could only huff at being woke up. Thankfully KuanLin was still in deep sleep.

“Leave me alone,” JiHoon covered his face with both his hands. He’s too tired to deal with his cousin.

“Trust me, I want nothing more than to accompany SeongWu hyung. But we’re both in dire need of a bath, especially you. You still smell like smoke, how can KuanLin even stand lying on you like that,” which earned a glare from the exhausted brunette.

“I’m not leaving until someone comes to look after KuanLin,”

“MinHyun hyung’s coming up to look after him. JiSung hyung’s keep SeongWu hyung company,” Daniel sat at the corner of the bed.

Daniel’s always tried to keep a smile on his face, acted as if everything was fine. But maybe it was because they grew up together, the distress was evident in his expression.

“JiSung hyung was right, you know? It wasn’t your fault about what happened to SeongWu hyung. You wouldn’t have known something like this would have happened.”

It took a few minutes before the elder could reply “Doesn’t something seem suspicious to you?” to which JiHoon tilted his head.

“Both KuanLin and SeongWu got injured for the past two days. They might have been attacked differently but there poison was involved in each case,”

“I hardly count that as suspicious, hyung. We’re all assassins, we’re bound to make some enemies.” JiHoon reasoned, “We’ve been attacked before but we managed to kill them off. The second JaeHwan hyung and JiSung hyung find out who did this, their head will be detached from their neck.”

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but MinHyun burst through the door. The loud sound shocked the relatives as well as woke up the youngest member.

“I can’t find JaeHwan,” MinHyun trembled.

JiHoon felt a hand interlacing with his. He turned to see KuanLin looking at his, on the brink of tears.

“It’s not them, KuanLin-ah. I’ll protect you okay?,” JiHoon pulled the young boy into a hug.

“You promise?” He felt his shirt being soaked with tears as the other shuddered in his hold.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do send some kudos if you think its going okay or leave some comments on your thoughts.
> 
> You guys can follow me on twitter, I don't bite <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/babypanwink
> 
> If you're shy to post comments or say anything to me on twitter, my cc is always open <3
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Doyu_panwink


End file.
